creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyeless Demon
Follow Eyeless Demon's '''story of being possessed, to becoming a demon and demon hunter, and getting pregnant by her latest victim. Usual Appearance: '''Eyeless Demon '''AKA '''Serena Destiny is a demon hunter who wears a white dress with a gold rim at the bottom of her dress, two reverse blade swords, is eyeless. She has white hair, also wears white high heels with a gold rim at the opening. She had a demon tail with a gold heart-shaped tip, and she wears a gold ring around her neck and arm. Serena has an armor outfit as well. Armor Appearance: For her armor, she wears a gold mask with black eye sockets, two long golden gloves along with two golden rings around the middle section of her body. She has gold triangle shaped tip that is sharp enough to cut glass at the end of her tail. She wears a white skirt with a gold string like trim at the top of the skirt and one at the bottom along with a golden top and long golden high heel boots. Her entire outfit is made out of strong stainless steel that cannot be bent. Choice of Weapon Her choice of weapon is two reverse blade swords. Story Serena Rain Destiny or (Eyeless Demon) was a female human who was possessed by an unknown demon. She killed her family while possessed and after realizing what she had done, she burst into tears. She loved her family, sometimes thought they were bad people, but still loved them. She lost her eyes due to an accident with glitter glue when she was trying to get glitter out of her eyes and ended up ripping her eyes out. The unknown demon possessed her and gave her the tail and two reverse blase swords. She keeps fighting the demon who is possessing her which caused her to hunt down demons in pure rage. She sometimes kills people whenever she feels like it. Her latest victim was a rapist and he blocked Serena's attacks and ended up raping her and when he was distracted, she murdered him. Relationships ''Abstractor'' - Serena first met Abstractor when they got into a fight. When he defeated her, she agreed to become his proxy. She learned the techniques that he teaches her, however due to being pregnant, he sends her in long low risk rate missions. Serena's Inner Demon - Serena's inner demon is who is possessing her has a close bond with Serena, her inner demon helps her fight through life and has a friend/enemy relationship with her. Facts * She is 20 years old. * She is weaker than Abstractor, but she is most as strong as him. * She is 3 months pregnant so far since she got raped. * She is one of the Abstractor's proxy. * She leaves a bit of gold and white glitter behind as a sign she was there * She is a loner. * She cannot age nor die. * Her creator is Arrow-chan Theme Song Bring Me To Life - Evanscencehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3MKTm-49uI Fight Song - Rachel Platten https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Demon Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Proxies Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Proxy Category:Overpowered